beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Lee
Lee (ライ・チェン Rai Chen) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is the leader of the White Tigers which was then later renamed White Tiger X. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Galeon. Appearance Personality Lee is a fierce competitor in the Beyblade series. He holds grudges for years and uses that as his advantage in battle. He is well respected and in turn respects his village and its people. He also perfected all the White Tigers attacks. He believed that mastering what attacks are known is better than learning new stuff, contradicting Ray's own views on learning new ones that he would eventually bring back to the village. Even though Lee wanted revenge on Ray, he still held his honor. This is shown when Lee gets exceedingly angry with Kevin when he tries unsuccessfully to steal a floppy disk with the Bladebreaker's data on it. Lee claims that Kevin's actions of stealing shames and dishonors the White Tigers. As a result, he confiscates Kevin's Galman. In G-Revolution, his fiery rage dies down and he becomes a strong and focused blading partner of Ray's. However because he is an emotional character, it sometimes leads him to lose his cool and even break down. Skills Beyblades Lee's Beyblade is Galeon. It is a black speed based Beyblade. Lee's next Beyblade would be Galeon 2, a similar blade with green designs that was later upgraded to Galeon G. Galeon G is basically Galeon 2 with an engine gear. Lee's bit-beast is Galeon a black lion with the abilities of lightning. His special attacks are Dark Thunder and Spiral Lightning. In the HMS era of the manga, he has a Galeon MS Beyblade. The AR is much the same as the one from Galeon 2 and it looks like it has a semi-flat running core. History Lee was born in a secluded mountain village community in China, and is the older brother of Mariah. Because their home was isolated from society in general, it did not possess modern technologies such as computers or cell phones. As such, Lee spent time with his best friend Ray Kon, his other friends Gary and Kevin as well as his sister. The group often practiced Beyblading, alongside doing chores around the town. Eventually, the group came together as the White Tigers, planning to one day become the greatest beybladers on Earth. He aimed to gain the power of the White Tiger, but the village elder, who was also his grandfather, handed it down to Ray Kon, his best friend, instead. This started the grudge which was fueled further when Ray left the village. After Ray's departure, Lee became the leader of the White Tigers. Plot Beyblade: 2000 Lee holds a grudge with Ray, who left the White Tigers in order to travel the world and learn new blading techniques, as well as improve upon the ones he already has. Lee saw this as a betrayal, and since he was Ray's best friend, it hit him especially hard. Lee intends to take Driger away from Ray because he feels that Ray is a traitor and that he (Lee) should be the one to wield the White Tiger. In the final match in the Asian tournament with Ray, Ray defeats him and the two make up, though their relationship is still very shaky. After the Asian tournament, their village undergoes many changes, including the elders allowing the White Tigers to leave and explore the world. When the finals of the World Tournament were about to start, Lee and the White Tigers are invited for an exhibition match. Upon meeting the All Starz, they have a friendly match, with the final battle between Lee and Michael ending in a tie. In the match against the Demolition Boys, Lee faces Kai (who had defected from the Bladebreakers) and his Black Dranzer. Lee is defeated and Galeon is taken from him, though he eventually gets Galeon back when Tyson defeats Tala in the final battle. Beyblade: G-Revolution In Beyblade: G-Revolution, Lee becomes Ray's blading partner when Ray leaves the Bladebreakers and becomes the leader of White Tiger X. In their first match of the tournament, he and Ray face Lee the BBA revolution (Tyson and Daichi) and defeat them, NOTE: Lee has the pleasure of eliminating Tyson. In their next match, Lee clearly had the lead against Miguel but Miguel blinded Lee and knocked Galeon out of the stadium, winning the match. Lee later faced two mysterious circus bladers who easily defeated him, he soon found out they were F-Dynasty. In their match up with F-Dynasty, Lee has a mental breakdown and his Beyblade starts going completely out of control. Ray is forced to put Lee into submission, costing them the match. Their next match would be against the PPB All Starz Max and Rick which would end up being a four-way battle royal. In the end, Lee came out as the winner. In Lee's final match of the tournament, he was easily defeated by Tala, then Ray was defeated by Kai, eliminating them from the tournament. Lee was next scene in the tournament exhibition battle royale, in which he was eliminated by Mariah with the help of Rick. Lee would be seen in many other scenes but he would next battle against Mystel from the BEGA League, whom he was easily defeated by. Although Lee was in disbelief over Ray wanting to leave with Mystel to learn more about BEGA, he and the rest of the team understand Ray's choice and let him go. It's then assumed that Lee resumed the leadership of the team since Ray rejoined the BBA Revolution. Lee eventually joined in helping the newly reunited BBA Revolution (now renamed the G Revolutions) train for the battle against BEGA. Finally, Lee helped Rick fight off Ming-Ming and Crusher but battled to no avail, Tyson interrupting their battle. Relationships Tyson Granger In the Asian Tournament saga, Lee and Tyson did not get along that much, because of Ray joining the Bladebreakers and leaving the White Tigers and his hometown, just like when Lee and Tyson both battled in 1 win, lose and tie in Ep. #17: A Score to Settle. Lee and Tyson became friends and allies in the Saga of the Russian Championship Finals, where Lee and his team are seen again in Ep. 41: Out of the Past. In Ep. 50: New and Cyber-Improved, Lee, alongside Michael Summers and Robert Jürgens are seen once again, just to help Tyson beat Biovolt’s Demolition Boys team. In the G-Revolution season, Lee and Tyson are still allies/friends and they respect one another. And, he also helps and supports Tyson to stop the newly-reformed Boris Balkov and his BEGA organization in the BEGA League and BEGA Justice 5 Tournament sagas. Ray Kon Ray's best friend. The two of them had a falling out when Ray left their village after receiving Driger, but their friendship was mended after their battle in the Asian Tournament. He later becomes his brother-in-law when Ray marries Mariah. Mariah Wong Mariah is Lee's sister. He is very protective of her. Kevin Cheng Kevin is Lee's teammate. Gary Tan Gary is Lee's teammate. Michael Summers Rick Anderson Beybattles Quotes * "You dare to insult me?!" * "It's my fault..." (G-Revolution Japanese Version) * "You forgot about me did you? I'll make sure you never forget me again!" * "It's good to see you, Tyson." * "They've sent only one blader to fight? Now that's a real insult." * "You've destroyed my partners' blades and now you will pay." * "Ray's done a lot to make us proud. He's a world-class Beyblader. And judging here from the presence of the All Starz and the Majestics, he's made a lot of friends too." * "I can't...watch a brother from my hometown suffer." * "Lay off it you guys, alright? This is no time for an argument." * "Rrrgh! Watch your lips, you two or I might just zip 'em for you!" * "Give your head a shake! They'd do anything to make sure BEGA wins the battle!" * "And if you know what's good for you, you'll get lost!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Lee, see Lee/Gallery. Trivia * In the first season, when Lee's stats are shown, is based on non-anime sources and was borrowed from his Beyblade Galeon boxart. Not related to G-Revolution, the design in G-Revolution is actually what he was suppose to look like in the first place. Season 1 got his colour scheme wrong in the anime. * Lee shares his voice actor with Spencer, Kane Yamashita and Kyoya Tategami. * Lee's Japanese name, "Rai", is short for the Japanese spelling of the word Lion, "Raion". Not only does the name matches Ray's Japanese name of "Rei", but it also emphasizes the lion vs tiger rivalry between them, which comes from their assignments as King of Beasts in respectively the West and the East. de: Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:White Tigers Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Team Leaders Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters